Pudding
Pudding (プリン Purin) is the ever-persistent rival of Ulala in the Space Channel 5 ''series. Usually seen with her groupies, you can bet something’s going down when both her and Ulala enter the scene. Information Pudding is a nineteen year-old reporter for Channel 42. A former teen idol, she now has a waning fan club although she can usually be seen with her bodyguards and groupies. Her catchphrase is "It's me, Pudding!" or "Pudding desu!" in the Japanese version. Her favorite color is turquoise. She was born on September 5, 2480, her Zodiac sign is VirgoPudding's Gaming Wikia page, game manual excerpt, and her blood type is AB. After the Morolian invasion, Pudding decided to incorporate guitar skills into her reporting. Background Before becoming a reporter for Channel 42 Pudding was a teen idol for four years. She was very popular and even went as far as to get two nose jobs since her sixteenth birthday to look beautiful. When it was time for her to step down from her profession, Pudding found a job as a reporter for Channel 42, even hiring some fans to be her “bodyguards” while on the air. In the Second World play-through of ''Part 2, she has attracted a comedienne impersonator in the form of Padding. Personality Always the vain one, Pudding is never one to back down from a challenge unless she has been humiliated to an extent. Her competitive attitude and jealousy towards Ulala is mostly likely caused by her sometimes childish personality, and her natural competitive side from her days as a teen idol. Pudding also has quite the temper when she doesn't get her way. This usually goes hand-in-hand with her being humiliated such as in Part 2's second report when she shouts "I quit!" after being beaten by Ulala. Despite this, Pudding seems to have respect to those with better skills than her; she treats Ulala nicer in Part 2 when issuing a challenge to her unlike in the first game. However, she still likes to butt in on other's shows in both games, and doesn't hesitate to gloat when she is performing well. History Space Channel 5 Pudding makes her debut appearance in the first report, strutting in front of a Channel 5 camera and catching the attention of Fuse ("Is that another reporter?!"). A dance battle ensues between her and Ulala, ending with her defeat. She shows up again in Report 3 as one of the reporters out to get to the scoop of the Morolian secret base before anyone else. She makes it into the base first, but is hypnotized as a result. Ulala frees her and the former teen idol leaves the scene. Report 4 sees Pudding teaming up with Ulala and the Space Pirate Broadcaster Jaguar as they confront Channel 5's CEO, Mr. Blank. She makes her way through Space Channel 5's HQ, following Ulala as they eventually reach the top of the station. In the Giant Evila battle, she shoots the humongous robot along with Ulala and Jaguar. Unfortunately, she's the first to be knocked away by the mecha. She comes back to cheer on Ulala in a chant support and marches off to the end of the galaxy along with her and a bunch of others. Space Channel 5: Part 2 First appearing at the start Report 2, Pudding later faces off against Ulala at Fountain Square in a guitar duel. After being humilated at the hands of the pink-haired reporter, Pudding leaves in a fit with her bodyguards. In Report 3, she appears among the other reporters to get the scoop on the ransom for President Peace. Zooming out of nowhere, Pudding shouts, "The scoop is miiiine!" With a quick wave to Ulala she going forward through the sky. However, she doesn't stick around for long - in fact, she's gone almost as quickly as Ulala sights her - once the Space Police show up to shoo away all members of the press. Pudding returns and sticks around in Report 5, creeping around Purge's Mystery Zone space station with Ulala, Space Michael, Hoorg, and Pine. When all five of them wind up surrounded by Dark Rhythm Robots, Pudding takes care of the robots on the right side of the room. After the intermission, the team must take on The Shadows, a group of four BuffBots and Shadow, in a Battle of the Bands. Naturally, Pudding plays the guitar for their side. Pudding continues her appearance through the sixth and final Report. Marching down the path towards Purge, Pudding points out that the Ballistic Groove Gun has been sucking up all the dance energy of the crowd. Her line for when facing down the Mass-produced Peace Carriers is "I'll end this!" She and the others are eventually cut off from Ulala by an invisible wall, leaving Ulala to dance-off against Purge by herself. After the intermission, Pudding is the first to cheer on Ulala to get up and beat Purge the Great. Once Dance Dimension X is shattered, she is one of the people right next to Ulala as they berate Purge. ("You're the one who isn't happy!") When Purge is blasted into space and Ulala wraps up her show, Pudding walks off to the end of the galaxy with everyone. Space Channel 5 VR: Kinda Funky News Flash! She is set to reappear in the remake of Space Channel 5 where she is seen riding her space vehicle, waving at the player. Quotes ''Space Channel 5'' *'' "Better than I thought." *"Retreat!" *"Good evening everyone. I am Pudding!" *"Watch my report on Channel 42." *"It's me, Pudding!" *"Ahhhh!!!! Pudding!!" ''Space Channel 5: Part 2 *"Come on, sister. Get with it!" *"Aren't you'' the clumsy one!" *"I quit!" *"The scoop is MINE!" *"Come on!" *"Good evening everybody, we heard it from Pine's Broadcast, heehee!" *"Let's jam!" * "Hit the real one with the circle beam!" * "I'll end this!" * "You're the one who isn't happy!" Trivia *Pudding has a tattoo of Channel 42's logo above her chest. *Aside from Ulala, Pudding is the only returning character with a different outfit in the second game. **Additionally, she rides a completely different spaceship in the sequel. The first one was a pink spaceship with a big 42 on it equipped with a capsule to protect her from the space. The second one seems to be based one the first, but in a more space motocycle-like design. Its color was also changed to green. *The ''Space Channel 5 Moji Moji ☆ Can't Stop Remix bonus album contains two tracks named 08 Short Program 05 Pudding's Report Show 1 & Ulala's Report Show Edition 2 and Short Program 09 Pudding's Report Show 2 (Drama). They are actually comical parodies of Ulala's Swingin' Report Show involving Pudding saving a Space Elephant Mistress instead of the actual Space Bird Mistress or Pudding overusing her deadly "Pudding Beam" against Shadow instead of copying his moves. *The real name of Pudding's report show is unknown in both games. **Sega Superstars Tennis shows Pudding using a special move called "Pudding's Rockin' Show", but it is unclear if it is the actual name of her show. **According to the Sugoku Sugoi Guide Book, Pudding has a show called "Pudding's Non-Stop Live." *Pudding is also a playable character in Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed. Her car is based on her bike in Space Channel Part 2, which was used at the beginning of Report 3. *According to the Gyun Gyun Guide Book and Sugoku Sugoi Guide Book, Jaguar is Pudding's "type". She seems to have a crush on Jaguar, but will not act on it. *During the track "Pudding's Secret Plan" from Space Channel 5 Part 2 Soundtrack Vol. Chu!!, Pudding says to her bodyguards, "Doesn't it look like I'm playing?" This indicates that in Report 2, Pudding is not actually playing her guitar. References Gallery Artworks image_sp5_characters_pudding.gif|Artwork from the Japanese website. image_sp5_2_characters_pudding.gif|Space Channel 5 Part 2 Extra0010.jpg|Pudding's profile picture from the Space Channel 5 Part 2 Guide Book (Japan Only) puddingvmu.png|Pudding shown on the VMU of the dreamcast from the first game. Screenshots bg10_640w.jpg|"Good evening everyone. I am Pudding." ME0000258365_2.jpg|"Let's jam!" (french version) ME0000125936_2.jpg|Pudding against Ulala in Report 2. promo2 001_0001456.jpg|Ditto. PuddingBeam.jpg|Hit the real one with the Circle Button Beam! 196954-pudding_large.jpg|Sega Superstars Tennis Pudding's special attack pudding.PNG|Pudding And her two servants latest.jpg|Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Part One Characters Category:Part Two Characters Category:Reporters Category:Humans Category:Pop Idols Category:Both Part 1 and 2 characters